Season 1 CSI: Fantasy
by Twilight2277
Summary: Follow Claire and Hope as they solve crimes that you may have heard or from video games. Season one


New World, New Life.

Claire's PVO

I woke up on the table and yawned. I got up and walked to the kitchen and picked up some bacon form the fridge.

I used my l'cie powers to cook the bacon in 10 seconds and walked back to my dining table.

Suddenly a bang came from the front door. I rushed to the door and opened it and stood in front of me was a man with silver hair.

"Hello, What do you need sir?" I asked

"Light. Its me Hope? Remember"

"Oh my god! Hope, how old are you?" I asked stunned from how big he looks

"20. You?"

"19, I'd thought I still be 521" I laughed.

I invited him inside.

We sat on the couch and talked

"have you found out your job?" I asked

"Yeah, Criminalist starting tomorrow"

I had the same job as Hope

"I'm a Criminalist as well"

Hope looked at me shocked that he is going to be working with me.

I noticed a scar on his arm where his Brand used, I touched it.

"Do you have the crystal to call your Eidolon? because they came into the world same as us"

Hope shrugged.

"What channels do you have?" Hope asked me.

"Cartoon Network and Disney Channel" I said picking up the remote.

I turned on the TV. We watched TV for a few hours.

Hope went home at 8pm, I walked into my room and hopped into bed.

First Day.

I got woken up by the phone.

I picked it up and Hope started talking.

"You still asleep" Hope laughed

"Haha" I mocked

"Yep the same old Lightning from Cocoon. See you at work"

He hung up and I dropped the phone.

Crime Lab

I was in the supervisors office with Hope trying to listen to his instructions.

"You got that"

We nodded as the supervisor gave us a Crime to look at.

"Who's driving?"

"Me" Hope smiled.

Crime Scene

(School)

"A school girl as been murdered. Apparently some of the school girls saw a girl called Yandere-Chan drowning her but there's no evidence saying she done anything" The teacher told us what the police told her

I nodded.

"Hope. Can you go and check the classrooms for Yandere-Chan?" I asked

"Sure Light" he said.

Hope's PVO

I walked into a classroom to see a very anxious girl with pink hair standing by the window

"Serah?" Hope asked

She turned around immediately and hugged him.

"I'm scared, I saw what she did but nobody would believe me" Serah sobbed

"Don't worry me and Light believes you"

Serah looked at me with shock

"Lights here?"

I was about to answer then a girl with a black- ponytail came in.

"No! Get her away from me!" Serah screamed

"Is she alright?" The mysterious girl asked being terrified.

"She's fine, she's having a moment"

Serah got out of my grip and ran towards the girl and punching her and the girl fell on the floor.

Claire came running in and all she saw was Serah standing over a black-haired girl and me trying to calm her down.

"Serah!" Claire snapped

Then the teacher came in and saw one of the girls on the floor with a bleeding head.

She helped her up.

Claire grabbed Serah's arm and lead her into another empty classroom,

Serah's PVO

My sister dragged me into the empty classroom

"What has gotten into you?!" Light said in a serious tone.

"She did it! I saw her drown her in the Fountain Claire!" I cried

"No. I believe you but the way you strike at that girl made you look like the bad guy" She said.

"You think I did this!" I sobbed

"No I sai…" I interrupted her

"I know what you said, I wish you were never my sister!" I screamed and stomped out of the classroom.

I went into the hallway and saw Snow.

Snow stopped me after tried to push passed him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Apparently I'm a killer! Light thinks I'm a killer" I sobbed.

"Wait! She's here?" Snow said in shock.

I sobbed in his chest for 5 minutes as my cries lowered down.

"Let's go and talk to her" He suggested.

I shook my head quickly.

"No. I don't want to see her"

"Fine, wait here?" Snow said before kissing me on my cheek.

Snow's PVO

I went into the classroom that Serah ran out crying from.

Lightning was in there pacing around the classroom,

"Lightning. We need to talk" I demanded

She turned to look at me.

"What Snow? She send you here?" She asked

I shook my head

"Why do you think she did it? You know that she'd never hurt anyone" I said

"I never said I didn't believe her, I said that the way she last out on that girl makes her come out as the bad guy" Lightning said

"Still why is she distressed?"

A man ran through the door

"Light, we have a problem!" He said. Lightning followed him out so did I.

Serah's PVO

I saw the Black-haired girl with a bandage around her forehead.

"You should have kept quiet, because remember I can easily make your murder look like a suicide" She threatened me.

Yandere got closer to me and then I pushed her over.

I started to hit her head against the floor.

Yandere screamed as Hope came running into the hallway and pried me off of her.

"Get off of me!" I screamed.

Hope called for a teacher and she ran over to me and she grabbed my arms to keep me from attacking her again.

Claire's PVO

I came running down the hallway to see Rino Fuka keeping Serah from attacking Yandere again. I helped the student up from the floor, I can sense that she is in a great deal of pain.

"Keep her away from me!" Yandere demanded

"Get her to the nurse" I commanded another teacher

I was very confused Serah never did that to anyone.

20 Minutes Later…

I went to see Serah who was in a classroom sitting at a table handcuffed to it.

I grabbed a chair and sat opposite side of the table, Serah didn't say anything. She looked at the floor.

"What happened? This isn't like you"

"I always come out as the bad guy in this school" Serah said quietly.

"No. your not the bad guy"

"Come on. Tell me why did you bash Yandere's head into the floor?" I asked

"She threatened me. She said, 'I can make your murder look like a suicide" Serah cried

"I'm sorry, Light" Serah sobbed.

"You don't need to say sorry. You did it because you were afraid"

"No. I did it to protect you"

I rubbed her only hand that had freedom.

The teacher came in.

"I need to talk to Miss Serah Farron"

I nodded and got up and left.

I went to the nurses office and Yandere sat on the bed.

"Hello Miss Chan. I am here to talk to you about the incident" I said.

Yandere-Chan's PVO

I looked at the pink haired lady as she sat next to me on the bed.

"She looks a lot like Serah" I thought

I looked at her face secretly comparing her and Serah.

"Your related to Serah?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Please don't hurt me! I'll tell you anything"

"Whoa. Slow down, just because I am her sister it doesn't mean I want to hurt you" The young woman said.

"I need to get the girl to trust me, then maybe I can take her out as a punishment for Serah" I thought

"What happened?" she asked me

"I was walking past the hallway then she stopped me… She told me that if I told anyone about… Peppi she'd kill me"

The woman nodded

A young man came into the nurses office.

"Light? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Okay, I be out there I a few minutes Hope" She said.

The man known as Hope walked out to wait outside.

The woman known as Light now got up and walked outside.

Claire's PVO

I went to Hope.

"Thank heavens you're here because I've been thinking"

"Yeah?"

"What if Serah can call her Eidolon?" Hope said

I thought he must be going crazy.

"Basically she's a pulse ex- pulse l'cie just like us but we need to be attacked and near death for our ones to come and help us"

I nodded saying I understand that.

"her Eidolon will come out when she feeling like she's threatened or someone is trying to kill her. That's why she reacted in such a violent manner"

A Few Hours Later…

Serah's PVO

I've been released but the police said that if I did something like that again. They'd investigate me.

I walked into the bathroom.

Then I felt force on my head as my head touched the floor I couldn't move.

I saw Yandere on top of me with a knife.

"You should have kept quiet" Yandere threatened.

I screamed before a ring formed around me, Yandere got off me and dropped the knife as a creature formed in front of her.

"Claire!" I screamed hoping she'd hear me.

Hope's PVO

I was talking to Lightning and Snow then I heard a scream, I recognized it.

Serah!

We all ran towards the girl bathrooms and went inside.

We saw a creature attacking Yandere, Lightning grabbed Yandere's hand and moved her out of the way from the swinging blade of Serah's Eidolon.

I pushed Yandere to Snow and Hope as they taken her away from the bathroom.

Claire's PVO

I drew a gun from my holster.

"Stop! Tell me who you are?" I asked, it was a stupid question. Of course I know who he his.

"I protect Serah, she called for me"

"Give me Serah" I begged a little.

"I protect"

"I am her sister"

The creature disappeared into unconscious Serah, I ran to her and picked her up and walked out of the bathroom.

She was covered in blood.

I stood in front of worried Hope and Snow. But Yandere is missing.

"Where's Yandere?" I asked

Hope and Snow suddenly looked snapped back to reality.

"Yandere?" They said wondering where she went.

Thanks for reading be ready for Chapter 2... Yandere returns but does something even worse then tries to kill Serah


End file.
